Voldemort's New Companion
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemHP! During a Potions accident, Vivian Potter was transported to a random forest, stuck in her Animagus form, a Mew. She soon finds Voldemort and becomes his new companion. Grey!FemHP! Eventual LV/TMR/FemHP


_A/N: I decided to write this after reading 'Harry Mewter', it was just a sudden urge! Review Please! No Flames!_

* * *

**Chapter #1 – Meeting Voldie**

* * *

A cute little cherry blossom pink cat-kangaroo was flying through the forest, trying to find out where she is. Who is this cute creature you might ask? It's Vivian Potter, the girl-who-lived, the chosen one, or whatever you want to call her. Her animagus form is a Mew, a legendary Japanese creature which species go by the name of Pokemon. Vivian Potter had read about them, she had found the book at the very back of the Flourish and Blotts bookstore, it sounded interesting and it had coloured moving pictures.

Why is Vivian in her animagus form you may ask? Let's just say even though she had mastered animagus transformations, there was an unfortunate accident involving Malfoy ruining her Potion, as usual. It wasn't so bad though, she could fly and use all of Mew's powers which she had read about. She could have teleported to her friends, but they would turn her in to Dumbledore, then she'd be on constant watch, not that she wasn't already. It was just tiring, and she hated being confined as well. Sure, Dumbledore and the Order meant well, but she was tired of Dumbledore's manipulations, she wasn't as dense as you might think. She knew all along what Dumbledore's game was, she just didn't have the opportunity to retaliate, but with the potion accident, this could be her chance.

* * *

Vivian just flew around a tree, that is until she spotted her supposed arch nemesis, Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Voldemort. Voldemort looked to be agitated and angry, so she just opted to stay in the background, observing him as she grumbled and hissed to himself. She noticed that Nagini was not present, nor did she sense her nearby. She noticed that Voldemort didn't really look like Voldemort anymore, he looked like the Tom Riddle she had met in the 2nd, except a few years older but just as awesome.

"**Damn those Death eaters, can't even follow the simplest of orders...**" Voldemort grumbled in parseltongue. He was pacing. Then he saw Vivian, peeking from behind a tree. "Huh? What is that..." He walked forward and Vivian hid behind the tree and teleported behind Voldemort.

Vivian was naturally curious, maybe if she became Voldemort's friend or err...companion, he would tell her some things about the war. She was in the grey area right now anyways. "Mew?"

Voldemort swiftly turned around and pointed a wand at Vivian, who stared at him with feigned innocence. Vivian flew closer to Voldemort, who stiffened and backed away slightly.

"Who are you? What are you?" Voldemort questioned.

"Mew?" Vivian cocked her head to the side. She then conjured a Lum Berry and held it to Voldemort, who's eye twitched slightly. Voldemort then sighed and lowered his wand, but did not put it away. "Mew mew!"

"You want to give me that fruit?" Voldemort asked, exasperated. Vivian nodded and urged for Voldemort to take it. Voldemort levitated the berry out of Vivian's paws and into his own hand. He examined the berry. "Am I supposed to eat it?"

"Mew mew!" Vivian nodded and clapped her tiny paws in glee.

Voldemort stared at Vivian for a few moments, deciding whether or not it was safe to trust the odd creature enough to eat the offered fruit that could be poisoned. He checked it over with his wand and deemed it safe. He sighed and took a small hesitant bite out the berry, surprised when he found it to have a very nice and balanced flavour.

"Mew!" Vivian flew a bit closer to Voldemort, giving him direct eye contact with her bright green eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Voldemort asked finally.

"Mew..." Vivian slumped.

"Are you lonely?" Voldemort asked, slightly wary.

"Mew mew..." Vivian nodding, still in a slump.

"I see, so you approached me, hoping for some sort of companion." Voldemort guessed. Vivian nodded.

Voldemort sighed. "I'm not the kind of person you want to be friends with, little creature."

Vivian looked alarmed and flew towards him tugging lightly on his robes. "Mew! Mew mew mew..."

"Don't you understand? I'm a murderer, a dark lord, why would you want to be friends with me?" Voldemort asked, growling slightly.

"Mew! Mew mew!" Vivian shook her head and tugged again on his robes. She really didn't want him to go away for some reason.

Voldemort sighed again. "Fine, you can come with me...only because I find you better company than my followers."

Vivian clapped with glee and flew around Voldemort in happiness, Voldemort could only chuckle at her antics. He then headed for the manor and keyed Vivian into the wards. He walked in with Vivian following him every step of the way, Vivian bet that he didn't even notice that he was eating the berry she conjured for him. He walked into the bedroom and discarded the stem of the berry which a house elf immediately took and threw away. He then headed for the bathroom and it was huge. Vivian's eyes bulged at the sight.

Voldemort chuckled and pointed towards the swimming pool that was supposed to be a bath. The bath was about 3-4 feet deep. "You need to take a bath, you are quite dirty."

Vivian blinked and looked at herself, she indeed had smudges of dirt on her barely existent coat of pink fur. "Mew..."

Voldemort shook his head. "In, you must be clean. I will join you in a moment."

Join? What did he mean...join? Vivian blushed at the thought but Voldemort dismissed the red cheeks from the steam coming from the hot bath. Vivian flew close to the edge and dipped the tip of her tail into the water. The temperature was a bit hot but she'd adjust. She slowly slipped into the bath and sighed in content. She decided that the bath was big enough to swim in and so swam a few rounds before she heard Voldemort slip into the bath as well. She sighed in relief when she saw that he had a towel tied around his waist as he slipped into the bath. But she blushed at the sight of his perfectly toned body, it was just so...well...perfect.

"C'mere little one." Voldemort beckoned as the taps in the middle of the bath came to life, shooting out pink, blue, and yellow soapy water. They all smelled nice. Vivian swam over to Voldemort and he gently grabbed her, he then gently scrubbed the dirt off of her. "What should I name you? I don't even know what creature you are..."

Vivian cocked her head to the side, but purred slightly as Voldemort scrubbed a certain spot on her head that made her to into putty in his hands. No! She shouldn't be taking a bath with the dark lord...but it felt so good...she somewhat mentally cursed her body. He chuckled at then and scrubbed harder, which made her purrs louder, her tail swished from side to side. "Meeeewww..."

"Hmm...how about...Vivi? Your eyes remind me of the Potter brat so I'll just shorten her name and call you Vivi, sound good?" Voldemort asked.

Vivian or now, Vivi, nodded in approval. "Mew!"

"Is there anything special you can do? You've got to be a magical creature because you can obviously levitate and fly..." Voldemort said thoughtfully.

Vivi was thinking on whether she should show him some of her abilities, it couldn't hurt. So she turned invisible right in front of his eyes. He gasped slightly.

"Incredible..." Voldemort said in slight awe. "I can't even sense that you're there, but I can still feel you physically. Amazing. Anything else?"

Vivi became visible again and nodded. Her eyes glowed and things from random places in the bathroom started to float around. Voldemort widened his eyes in surprise. She then put everything back.

"Amazing, telekinesis? You're truly astounding, but I have a feeling that that was not even a third of what you can do, am I right?" Voldemort asked, with a brow raised as she flew back to him and dropped into the water with a small splash. She reemerged and shook her head, getting rid of most of the water. She then nodded at him with a delighted look on her face. He smiled slightly back at her. "Oh yes, one more thing, are you a male for female?"

With her tiny fingers, she held up 2 for the second choice.

"A female?"

Vivi nodded.

"Interesting." Voldemort said and gently pet her head.

* * *

**Chapter #2 – Voldemort's New Companion**

* * *

After the two dried off, it was time to head for bed. Voldemort slipped under his silk covers of his emerald green bed. Vivi laid down and slept beside him. Voldemort smiled and put and arm over his new companion, the day turned out better than he thought. Not to mention that Nagini was out doing something and wouldn't be back for a long while. Once he was sure that Vivi was asleep, he cast a charm to check whether or not she was a animagus, when it came out as a negative (because of the potion that splashed on Vivian), he relaxed. Neither was she anyone's familiar.

* * *

When the sun hit his eyes, Voldemort woke and yawned. He sat up and stretched. Then he remembered Vivi and turned to look at the pink creature. Vivi was red in the face and was panting heavily. Voldemort panicked and gently grazed his fingers over her forehead, it was a fever.

"WORMTAIL!" Voldemort called.

After a few moments, the fat plump man ran into the room. "Y-Yes my l-l-lord?" He stuttered.

"Give me your arm!" He demanded and Peter reluctantly handed Voldemort his marked arm. Voldemort pressed his wand to the dark mark, calling Snape.

* * *

Snape swiftly walked into Dumbledore's office, holding his burning arm. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and saw Snape clutching his marked arm and nodded. Snape turned to leave after that.

He quickly flooed to the Riddle Manor.

* * *

"Severus, come here." the dark lord called and Snape walked quickly to where the dark lord was and knelt before him and kissed the hem of his robes. "Severus, I need you to do a diagnostic check on my companion over here."

Snape looked up to see some odd pink cat-kangaroo, lying on the dark lord's bed. He got up and walked slowly over to the bed and pulled out his wand. He did a brief check over before turning back to Voldemort. "My lord, he or she seems to have a environmental fever."

"An environmental fever?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, a fever caused by a sudden change in environment. It is fairly easy to cure, I'll brew up a fever potion immediately. For now, he or she should stick to easy to digest foods such as chicken soup, bananas and apples. Giving him or her lemon ginger tea with honey in shaved ice will be good for her as well, it will help cool down her fever. I'll go tell the elves on the way to the lab." Snape said. Voldemort nodded.

"Good, you may leave Severus." Voldemort said before turning back to Vivi. "Oh and before you go, you are to tell no one of this creature, do you understand me? Not one person. I will know if you do, and you won't like the punishment."

Snape nodded. "Yes my lord." then he left swiftly.

* * *

Soon the elf appeared with the lemon ginger honey slushie and handed it to Voldemort. "Will master be needing anything else?" the elf asked.

"Yes, bring me a small cloth that had been soaked in ice cold water and wrung out. Bring it to me along with a small tub of ice cold water. Make sure to add ice cubes to the water as well. Also bring a bowl of diced apple and a bowl of sliced banana." Voldemort ordered. The elf nodded before disapparating.

After a few moments, the elf came back with a tray containing the items he requested before popping away. Voldemort took the cloth and soaked it into the tub of cold water, he then rang it out and placed it gently on Vivi's forehead. He then took the bowl of the lemon ginger honey slushie and scooped up a spoonful before holding it out for Vivi to eat.

"Mew..." Vivi groaned.

"I know, but you must eat something." Voldemort said, Vivi cracked one eye open to looked at Voldemort briefly before taking the spoon into her mouth.

"Mew!" Vivi licked her non existent lips and demanded another spoonful. Voldemort chuckled and kept feeding her.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, right after Vivi had finished the slushie.

"Come in Severus." Voldemort said and Snape gently opened the door, holding a potion.

"Here is the potion my lord." Snape said. "Should I administer it?"

"No, I will." Voldemort said and took the potion from Snape.

"Yes my lord, do you need anything else? Extras of the potion are in the kitchen." Snape said.

"No, that will be everything. You may leave now Severus. I'll call you if I am in need of your services again." Voldemort said and Snape turned to leave.

After Snape had left, Voldemort checked the potion of poison, deeming it poison free, he held out the vial to Vivi.

"Please drink this Vivi." Voldemort said and Vivi took the vial in her tiny paws and chugged the potion down, after she finished, she grimaced at the aftertaste. Voldemort chuckled.

"Mew!" Vivi attempted to get of the extremely bitter after taste but could not, that is until Voldemort held up a small cube of apple to her, she grabbed off of his fork and ate it. "Meewww..."

Vivi then fell asleep and Voldemort gently stroked the creature. Unconsciously, Vivi used rest and glowed green-blue slightly, making Voldemort take his hand back and watch in fascination and a bit of fear, not knowing what is happening to his new companion. Then the glowing died down and Vivi looked healthy but tired.

"Sleep well Vivi." Voldemort said.

* * *

Vivi woke up the next day, feeling perfectly fine again. She stretched a little before floating into the air once again. She looked around the room, only to see that Voldemort was sleeping on the other side of the bed. She observed him, when he was sleeping, he looked so vulnerable, so adorable. He looked like Tom, and innocent Tom.

Vivi looked towards the clock and it read 11am. She figured it was time for him to wake up. She slapped him gently on the cheek. "Mew!"

Voldemort groaned. He looked up to see a perfectly healthy Vivi and smiled. "You're okay."

"Mew!" Vivi smiled and conjured a Chesto berry, it cured sleepiness. She held out the berry for Voldemort sighed and took the berry, he inspected it before taking a bite out of it. It was awfully dry tasting but it did wake him up.

"Thank you." He said and sat up.

"Mew!" Vivi clapped her tiny paws and flew around him. Voldemort got up and got changed into his usual black robes. He walked out of his bedroom and Vivi followed him.

Voldemort had gone to the dining room where and elf served him an extravagant breakfast. Vivi flew towards the table and sat on it. She grabbed a banana muffin from the basket on the table and sniffed it. She then took a bite and made sounds of delight. Voldemort chuckled as he sat down and put eggs, buttered toast, bacon, and sausages on his plate before digging in. "Are there anymore of your special powers I should know about?"

Vivi looked at him and thought for a moment. Vivi shrugged and went back to the basket of muffins. Voldemort sighed, it seemed that he wasn't getting any secrets from the odd creature anytime soon.

* * *

**Chapter #3 – The Death Eaters**

* * *

Voldemort sighed for what had to be the 10th time in that very hour, there was a death eater meeting coming up and he did not want to deal with their stupidity, maybe he should bring Vivi along to ease him a little. Then he heard a screeching sound.

Voldemort immediately ran towards the noise, what he saw was unexpected. Vivi was scratching up Bellatrix's face, he watching in amusement as his companion was overpowering one of his more powerful death eaters.

Voldemort could not however, react in time when Bellatrix pointed her wand at Vivi and uttered those horrid words.

"Crucio!" She cried and the red beam headed straight for Vivi, who in turn quickly used Mirror coat to deflect the spell and rebound it towards Bellatrix, who was unprepared for her own spell to hit her at double the power. She fell to the floor, screaming in pain until Vivi let up on her attack. Vivi spotted Voldemort and flew over to him, hiding behind him. Voldemort on the other hand was shocked that Vivi could not only block an unforgivable, she could also rebound it back to the opponent with double the force, if those screams were anything to go by. Bellatrix was left trembling on the ground.

"Mew! Mew mew mew!" Vivi pointed to Bellatrix, she obviously hated Bellatrix for killing her beloved Godfather.

"Whats wrong Vivi?" Voldemort asked. "What did Bellatrix do?"

"M-My L-Lord...that pest!" Bellatrix growled and attempted to shoot another curse at Vivi but Voldemort blocked it.

"Who're you calling a pest?" Voldemort asked in a menacing tone.

_'Yeah! Who're you calling a pest? I'm no pest! Unlike you, Bellabitch!' _"Mew! Mew mew mew! Mew mew!" Vivi said, shaking a tiny fist in her direction.

"Hush Vivi." Voldemort scolded lightly and Vivi quieted down, but still clung on to his robes and glared at Bellatrix. "Vivi is my new...companion. Do not curse her or the same thing will happen as it did just now, understood?"

Bellatrix nodded reluctantly and got up.

"Good, now get out of my sight and back to the meeting room!" Voldemort growled and she ran off. He then turned back to Vivi. "You are just full of surprises aren't you, deflecting an unforgivable...honestly."

"Mew!" Vivi hugged his face and rubbed her cheek against his. Voldemort twitched and peeled her off and held her dangling in front of his face. "Mew!" Vivi tried to get free and hugged him again but Voldemort wouldn't have it.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Voldemort growled, but it held no malice. Vivi used fake tears and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He twitched again and sighed. "Fine, you can...hug me. Honestly, the things I do for you..." He let go of her and she immediately re-attached herself to his head again. "Alright that's enough, I must go for a meeting now."

Vivi let go and followed him to the meeting room, where a bunch of people in masks and black robes were seated along a long table, there was a thrown at the front end of the table, she assumed that was where Voldemort sat. When Voldemort entered the room, his followers threw themselves at his feet and kissed the hem of his robes. Vivi flew in and observed them, Bellatrix growled when she spotted the pink creature but said nothing when Voldemort glared at her. He then just brushed past his followers and sat on the thrown, Vivi laid herself on Voldemort's lap and started to purr when he started to pet her.

"Let's start with the reports." Voldemort sighed and listened to each Death eater's reports, he only listened to the useful information and ignored the useless ones. Vivi then sat up and conjured a Pecha Berry and started to eat it. Vivi savoured the sweet berry and ate it with great content. Voldemort smiled slightly and patted her head gently as she ate the pink berry. One of the only things really worth his attention was the fact that Vivian Potter had been missing for a week.

"My lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Lucius?"

"What is _that_?" Lucius asked, pointing to Vivi who was still eating the berry.

"This is Vivi, my new companion." Voldemort said. "Vivi, why don't you introduce yourself to my followers?"

Vivi looked up at Voldemort then finished the last of her berry before levitating off of his lap and down the table. She inspected each follower closely, then she came across Snape, even though he was quite mean to her in class, he was still a good person and had been protecting her ever since she started Hogwarts. Mainly because of her mum but oh well.

She conjured a Sitrus Berry and held it out to Snape. Everyone was watching the two closely. "Mew. Mew mew mew!" _'Take it you greasy git, I may not like you much, but you did save my life a couple times...'_

Snape reached out hesitantly and gently took the berry from Vivi, making a note to examine the berry later just in case. He looked straight into Vivi's eyes and stiffened, they were Lily's eyes. He'd recognize those eyes any day! Was Vivi Vivian Potter? He had a sneaking suspicion and would investigate.

Vivi then flew towards Bellatrix and blew a raspberry at her. Bellatrix growled at Vivi but did nothing. She then flew to Rudolphus, who she knew was married to Bellatrix and patted his shoulder and used her tail to point to Bellatrix. Vivi shook her head, Rudolphus looked amused and so did Rabastan. The two obviously caught the message Vivi was trying to convey to them.

"Mew mew mew..." Vivi said. _'Sorry that you have to be married to this crazy bitch'_

Vivi then flew to Lucius, who looked at the her oddly. Vivi then used water gun and shot the small torrent of water at Lucius, who was now soaked. The rest of the followers snickered at his expense. "Mew mew mew!" _'Hahaha! 'That's for almost killing Ginny and I in my 2__nd__ year! And for raising someone like Draco Malfoy!'_

Lucius looked irritated and cast a drying charm on himself. Vivi then flew back to Voldemort and latched onto his face, hugging him. Voldemort growled and once again peeled Vivi off of him and dangled her in front of his face. She gave an innocent look and conjured a Persim Berry and held it out to him. Voldemort sighed and took the berry from Vivi and ate it. Pleased to find it quite tasty. He let go of Vivi and she settled herself in his lap once more. He now discovered that she was able to shoot water out of her mouth like the spell Aguamenti.

"Please do not antagonize Vivi, she can be...very vicious...right Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked, with a malicious grin.

Bellatrix shivered but nodded, obviously remembered the very powerful crucio that was rebounded off of the creature and sent back to her.

"Dismissed." Voldemort said and the death eaters one by one, left. Snape was the only one left.

"My lord, if I may ask, did Vivi recover well?" Snape asked, still holding the Sitrus berry in his hand.

"Yes, your potion worked well Severus, I was going to reward you, but it seems that Vivi beat me too it." Voldemort said and a pink blur flew past him and attached herself to the side of Snape's head. "I think she is thanking you."

_'Man, it's fun messing with him.' _Vivi thought as she looked at the priceless expression on Snape's face and the amused one on Voldemort's. With a wave of Voldemort's wand, Vivi floated back to Voldemort, who give a small pointed look at her.

"You may go now." Voldemort said with no room for argument. Snape bowed before leaving.

After he left he turned back to Vivi. "You're just a bundle of mischief, aren't you?"

Vivi just gave him an innocent look, he sighed and left for his study with Vivi following him.

* * *

**Chapter #4 – The Raid**

* * *

Voldemort was doing his usual raid, but everything went wrong when there was a bunch of Aurors and Order members waiting for them. The death eaters tried to Apparate but the wards set up by Dumbledore prevented that. Vivi made herself invisible, she found that she could still teleport.

"Give up Tom. It's over. We got you." Dumbledore said.

"Do not call me that!" Voldemort growled. "And it's not over until I say it is Old man."

Vivi didn't want to hurt anyone, so she flew just over the Light side's heads and used Sleep Powder, the effect was instantaneous, as soon as the light side inhaled the powder, they dropped to the ground like rocks in a deep sleep and they wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Vivi re-appeared and gave Voldemort a thumbs up.

"Good work Vivi!" Voldemort praised. But the wards were still in place and it would take a long while to take them down. "I don't suppose you can teleport us can you?"

Vivi nodded enthusiastically and used String Shot to grab all of the death eaters and tie them in a bundle, then she used Psychic to move the death eaters, who were now protesting about their position, to Voldemort. She place one of the paws on Voldemort and one hand on the death eaters and teleported them to the Riddle Manor.

* * *

They arrived and the Death eaters all landed in a large heap while Voldemort landed gracefully on the ground. He scratched Vivi behind her ear, which made her purr.

"Good job Vivi, thank you." Voldemort said softly, so only she could hear. "All of you are dismissed, and figure out why our raid was interrupted today or else!"

They all disapparated and Voldemort headed for him room where he sat on the bed and took off a layer of his robes. Vivi noticed that he was sporting small cuts on where Aurors had managed to nick him with a cutting curse. Vivi conjured a Super Potion and sprayed the cuts with it.

Voldemort winced at the small stinging the Potion made but watched in fascination as his cuts started to heal itself at a fast pace. He looked up and smiled at Vivi. "Thank you."

_'Your welcome.' _"Mew mew!" Vivi said and put the conjured spray bottle of Super Potion on his bedside table. Vivi then yawned, it had been a tiring day. Voldemort chucked.

"Sleep." He said softly and Vivi fell asleep on top of his silk pillow, curling into a small ball. She snored softly. He pulled up his blanket to cover her and gently pet her head. Voldemort then went on to healing the rest of his wounds with the Super Potion.

After healing himself, he walked to his office and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill into the black ink pot. He wrote down Vivi's name and what abilities he knew she had.

**Vivi**

**Abilities Known: Invisibility, levitation/flying, able to conjure items (mainly odd berries), telekinesis ((Psychic)), water jets ((Water Gun)), sleeping powder, Teleportation, and reflecting shield ((Mirror Coat)).**

He sighed and took a good look at what he wrote down. He knew for sure that Vivi was able to do more than she let on...much more. But it seemed that she didn't used them unless necessary. He then walked back to his room, where Vivi still laid asleep. He smiled at the small pink creature. He decided it would be a good idea for a nap as well. So he laid down and slipped under the covers. He would think later about the mystery of his new companion and the missing Vivian Potter.

* * *

**Chapter #5 – Attached**

* * *

As much as Vivi would hate to admit it, she became very attached to Voldemort, so much that she nearly went hysterical when he gone on a business trip for a week. With nothing to do, Vivi explored the grounds. On day 2 she figured out that the potion that put her in her state wore off and she could now become human once again. Day 3 she spent exploring Little Hangleton. Day 4 she learned that she could use her tail as a wand. Day 5 and 6 was used to study the books on dark magic in Voldemort's library, and on Day 7, she was eagerly awaiting Voldemort's arrival home.

She heard the familiar _pop_ and went to check it out. It was Voldemort, or Tom, the latter of the two was which she decided to call him from now on. The name Voldemort was a bit long. When Tom turned around to look at Vivi, all he saw was a pink blur, attaching itself to the side of his head, again. Vivi cried her eyes out in relief using fake tears, the scene was quite comical.

"Mew mew mew mew!" Vivi cried and hugged Tom's head a bit tighter. "Mew mew! Mew mew mew!" _'How dare you leave me here for a week Tom! I missed you!'_

Tom sighed and peeled Vivi off of his head and took a good look at her, she was still using the fake tears to cry her eyes out. Vivi tried to reach Tom again but Tom did not want to have a pink blob attached to his head, especially a crying pink blob. "Did you miss me?"

Vivi nodded and attempted to wipe the tears away, only for more to flow in it's place. Tom was touched, no one had ever reacted like this when he was gone, well, maybe except Bellatrix, but she wasn't right in the head anyways.

"I'm sorry Vivi, I didn't mean to make you feel lonely." Tom said sincerely and hugged the crying pink creature. It took a few minutes for Vivi to calm down, her eyes were a bit puffy from the tears. "My poor Vivi, I will make it up to you. I'm sorry for not being able to bring you."

Vivi nodded and clung to Tom. He took her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed with him beside her. He gently pet Vivi and she melted again, purring loudly. Tom chuckled and kept petting her, he didn't know how, but he soon fell asleep, exhausted from his trip. Vivi tucked him in and slipped under one of his arms, snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Vivi woke up early that morning, seeing Tom's peaceful sleeping face her want to play a song. So she flew out the mansion for a leaf before coming back, Tom was still asleep. She sat on the windowsill and held the leaf to her mouth, she blew and out came a beautiful tune. (The leaf song from Pokemon). She had heard her mother play it for when she was a baby.

Tom woke up to hear Vivi play the lovely tune and he instantly relaxed, keeping his eyes close to concentrate only on the song. He did not know that Vivi knew how to play music, he guessed it was another thing to write down on his list.

When the song was finished, he opened his eyes to see Vivi looking out the window, the leaf instrument still in her paws.

"That was a beautiful song Vivi." He smiled. Vivi turned around and flew towards him. Nudging for him to wake up to start the day. He chuckled and sat up, yawning and stretching. He got out of bed and cleaned up before heading to breakfast.

* * *

**Chapter #6 – Snape Found Vivian**

* * *

After a death eater meeting, Snape wandered the mansion, searching for a certain pink creature. He found her when he headed for the fireplace.

"Vivi, or should I say...Vivian Potter?" Snape drawled. Vivi snapped her head up from her spot on the couch and looked at Snape with alarmed eyes. "Yes I know it's you! I'd recognize your eyes anywhere you silly child! What were you thinking? Becoming the Dark Lord's pet...honestly. Everyone is worried sick about you!"

'Don't tell anyone! I want to stay here! With Tom!' Vivi said through Telepathy. Snape jerked with surprise at the voice in his head. 'Don't tell anyone! Especially not my friends or Dumbledore! They'll drag me back to Hogwarts and eventually the Dursleys, I want to stay here with Tom!'

"Why? Don't tell you've...I dare say it...become attached to him?" Snape asked. Vivian nodded. "Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord is like? He is a cruel mass murdering dark lord! He is not someone you should be attached to!"

'No! I will not let you take me away! You haven't seen what he's really like! Do you know what Dumbledore has in store for me? I'm a horcrux! That means in order for Tom to die, I have to die as well! He's been raising me to die! Like a cattle for slaughter! I refuse! I will not go back!' Vivian growled.

Snape widened his eyes. Of course, it made perfect sense, how she was favoured more than anyone else. Why she was put with the Dursleys in the first place, why Black was put in Azkaban, why Remus was not allowed to take Vivian as a child and neither was he! It was a part of a grand scheme for Vivian to be 'grateful' to the person who 'saved' her from the Dursleys, it was so whoever was the saviour, Vivian would be extremely loyal to. That person was Dumbledore when he accepted Vivian into Hogwarts and doted on her. That stupid old coot. He too had known about the horcruxes that Voldemort made, Dumbledore must've told Vivian, who put the pieces together and figured out that she was the last horcrux Voldemort made accidentally the night her parents were killed. Not to mention the prophecy, of how Vivian would be the only one to match Voldemort in terms of power. Did Dumbledore let the Potters die on purpose? He had hoped not.

"I-I see...I shall not tell a soul then. I must be going now, good luck Potter." Snape said and left via floo.

Little did they know, Tom heard the whole conversation. He quickly went to his library to think.

* * *

Vivi immediately went to go find Tom, whom of which was sitting in his Library.

"Hello Vivi, or should I say...Potter?" Tom asked, looking up from his desk. Vivi stiffened and immediately went to hide under one of Tom's bookshelves, quivering and trembling underneath it. Tom softened his eyes and went to the bookshelf and got on his knees to look under, in the far corner under the shelf, Vivian was trembling in fear, curled up into a small ball. "Vivi, I'm not mad, please come out."

Vivian turned to look over her shoulder, only to see Tom's face and a hand held out to her. She shook her head. 'What if you try to hurt me?'

Tom jerked a bit in surprise at her talent in Telepathy. "I won't, I promise."

Ever so slowly, Vivian made her way to Tom, knowing that she could probably get away if he tried something. Tom gently grabbed her when she was close enough and got off the ground. He held her up.

"Vivi or...Vivian. Why did you come to me?" Tom asked softly.

'Ever since I found out that I was a horcrux, I've been slowly turning to the grey side. Dumbledore told me about your horcruxes, I figured out that I was one too. He was raising me to die for his cause, for the greater good.' Vivian spat mentally. 'Even though he manipulated my whole life! I refuse to die for him! And the wizarding world had turned their backs on me too many times! All because of the damn Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter, Fudge, and Umbridge!'

Tom widened his eyes. So that's why. "And how did you become...this? Whatever you are."

Vivian rolled her eyes. 'I became _this_ when Malfoy put something in my potion during class and it exploded all over me! I was stuck in my animagus form ever since. But during the week you were gone, I figured out that I could turn human again. And for your information, I'm a Mew, a legendary pokemon who is rumoured to be the ancestor of all pokemon because inside this body contains DNA of every single pokemon that exists.'

"Pokemon? OH! You mean the Japanese creatures right? So does this mean you have the power of all of them? There's like over 600 species found so far!" Tom exclaimed.

'Yes I have the power of all of them! Back to our current situation, can I stay here? Seriously, I don't want to go back.' Vivian said.

"What about your friends?" Tom asked.

'Ron and Hermione? They're great and all, but Ron is such a jealous prat most of the time and Hermione feels the need to report everything I do to Dumbledore.' Vivian said, rolling her eyes. 'I love them and all, but i feel the need to get away sometimes. They keep insisting that I tell them _everything, _but I deserve to have some privacy in what I do. Heck, I didn't even tell them that I'm an animagus.'

Tom nodded. "Fine you may stay, can you transform back now?"

'Sorry, no can do.' Vivian said.

"Why?" Tom asked.

'Because I'd be naked when I transform back. So I need some clothes.' Vivian deadpanned.

Tom for once looked a bit flustered. "Right...good choice...umm...I'll get Narcissa...to take you shopping..."

'Fine. But bring me something to wear right now! Like robes!' Vivian demanded and Tom immediately headed for his room and gave her one of his spare robes. Vivian flew into the bathroom and turned human again, she slipped on the robes and headed back out.

"Can you make these fit?" Vivian asked. Tom nodded and transfigured his robes to fit her. "Since I'm pretty much naked underneath these, please call Narcissa soon."

Tom nodded and did so.

* * *

"Before you go, is there anyone you trust with your life?" Tom asked. Vivian turned to him.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley Twins Fred and George, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, I guess maybe Hermione and Ron, if they learn to loosen up a bit, I know they mean well, but still. Snape and McGonagall too, possibly Hagrid but he's a major Dumbledore supporter." Vivian said. Tom nodded.

"Snape is a traitor." Tom growled slightly.

"He was ever only loyal to Lily Potter nee Evans, since he was in love with her. But since I'm on the grey side at the moment, that's where Snape should be. I think he's trying to make it up to my mom by protecting me, so where ever I go, Snape will most likely follow." Vivian said. Tom nodded at the logic.

* * *

_A/N: Well...there you go. I hope you liked it._


End file.
